


Disowning oneself

by Ihni



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by a post about Loki on tumblr which said "he just disowns himself". And then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disowning oneself

Have I a father?  
Am I a son?  
Who is my kin after  
all that's been done?

Raised as your brother  
Raised as a god  
Turns out I'm nothing  
but a mere fraud

I am a monster,  
you are divine  
I'm not your brother  
(but you are mine)


End file.
